


Leather Daddy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Case Fic, Collars, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Mary Lives, Panty Kink, Post-Season/Series 11, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Season/Series 12, Smut, Sub Dean, Supportive Sam, Team Free Will, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Team Free Will tracks down Lucifer's new vessel but he jumps to the next one before they can capture him. He's now in a cruel Dom and it's up to Castiel and Dean to immerse themselves in the sexual sub-culture to find him and get him back in the cage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My spouse and I only dabble in dom/sub play so I am taking several artistic liberties with this story and hope I did it justice for those who are actively into it.

They thought they had finally cornered Lucifer.  Cas had done most of the legwork with Crowley to find the vessel he was riding. Getting to Vince Vincente was another matter. Cas looked like a concerned parent looking for his wayward teen at a rave. Dean took one for Team Free Will and donned the skinny jeans, douchebag low cut v-neck, and black leather jacket. Sam tried to get him to wear some eyeliner as well. That was quickly vetoed.

  


But Luci managed to jump ship before Dean could get him in the ring of holy fire. Crowley smoked out to chase him down. When he came back a few minutes later the smarmy bastard was actually smiling. 

  


“Did you find his new vessel?” Cas pressed him.

  


“Indeed I did.”

  


“And?” Dean was impatient, and very uncomfortable in his skinny jeans. 

  


“And he’s found himself a rather cruel Dom to inhabit. Probably going to get kicked out of ‘Strapped’ before you lads make it across town.”

  


“Dom?” Cas squinted his eyes and looked at Dean as if he had the answer. Dean shrugged.

  


“Short for ‘dominant.’ Their partner is a ‘sub’ or ‘submissive’.” Sam explained. “It’s a consensual kinky sex thing.” He shook his head. “Well...mostly. Some people see professional doms to work through emotional stuff without the sex. High profile, high stress alpha types usually.”

  


Surprised eyes focused on him. A wicked grin spread across Dean’s face. “Sinner.”

  


Sam rolled his eyes. “I took Psychology and Sociology in college, Dean.”

  


“Whatever. So spill, Crowley. What’s he look like? You get a name or alias?” Dean was eager to get Cas’ dick brother back in the cage and off the playing field. If they couldn’t clean up their mess the British Men of Letters would be on their asses again.

  


“Didn’t catch the name. Only caught a peep. He’s got dragons tattooed up both arms, ‘bout the size of your Moose plus a few pounds. Wore a mask and was flogging stripes in the back of some chap in the basement.”

  


“Shit.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “A lot of people just looking to get their rocks off are gonna wind up seriously hurt if we don’t close in on him. You got any demons you can put on him? I doubt we can just waltz on in there and ask for a spanking.”

  


“I’ll call in a favor. Mistress Mandy is an old acquaintance of mine. She can probably run down information on him. He’s likely changed his alias from being booted from other venues.” Crowley snapped out, leaving the Winchesters in the backlot of the warehouse. 

  


“Get in, Cas. We’ve got some research to do.” Dean said in all seriousness. He’d seen more than his fair share of porn but he didn’t venture into any bondage stuff. He was afraid it would trigger his PTSD from his time in hell. 

  


***

  


It was nearly three in the morning when they left their books and laptops on the tables in the library and called it a night. Dean had left it to Sam to tell their mother what the next leg of their hunt entailed. He still had it in his head that it was just kinky sex with leather and latex despite Sam’s earlier input. After pouring through the surprising amount of information the bunker’s library held on the subject he was less intimidated and more curious. There might be something to the stress relief.

  


He stripped down to his tee and boxers and slipped into his side of the bed. Cas didn’t have to sleep anymore with his mojo back but he shared Dean’s bed every night nonetheless. They’d spent too much time alone, apart, pining for one another. Out of sheer joy and relief Dean was alive, Cas forgot his self-imposed boundaries and kissed his hunter. Dean kissed him back and the wall between them crashed down.

  


“I suppose it will be up to us to infiltrate the scene,” Cas sighed. “We are a couple now.”

  


Dean turned on his side. “I don’t know, Cas. I mean, I’m curious about it but I don’t know if I’m really comfortable with that stuff.”

  


Cas took Dean’s hand. “It’s all about trust and having a deep connection. There are rules and boundaries.” He placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead. “Perhaps Sam could go as a Submissive looking for a Dominant?”

  


That thought was even more disturbing to him. Sam had been tortured by Lucifer in the cage and he was not about to let him walk back into a situation where it could happen again. The minute Lucifer knew Sam was in the club he would use him for his perverse pleasure in front of an audience. “No. You’re right. We go in as a couple we’re safer. We won’t be separated. At least as long as one of us is wearing a collar. That’s like married to them or something.”

  


“Shall I be the submissive one? Now that my grace is fully intact, you can’t physically hurt me, Dean.”

  


Dean pulled Cas in close. “That’s why it’s not a good idea. I could lose control. The stuff I did in hell, my time with the Mark...I’m dangerous. No. You need to dominate  _ me _ , keep me calm, keep me focused. I’m only grounded because of you already.” He buried his face into Cas’ neck. “I need you, Cas.”

  


“You have me, Dean. All of me. And I would fiercely protect you if you were approached in one of those clubs. Everyone would know you are  _ mine. _ ” He slid his body over onto Dean’s. The thought of publicly claiming his lover aroused him. He pushed a knee between Dean’s legs to spread them enough to accommodate him. Dean shifted enough so they could press against each other.

  


“Are we practicing already? You know I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Dean’s body responded to Cas’ confidence.

  


“What are you willing to try?” Cas kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

  


“You can...you can tie me up. Not tight or handcuffs. One of your ties?”

  


Cas smiled. “We can do that. What else?” He ran his strong hand up and down Dean’s thigh and up the leg of his boxers.

  


Dean’s breath hitched. “Um...panties. I tried it one time and I liked it, liked how the silk felt on my junk. I could wear panties for you.” He started lifting his hips rub his hardening dick against Cas’.

  


“You would look so beautiful for me, laid out before me, leaking and staining your pretty panties as you got harder and harder.” Cas caught Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back before surging forward, all tongue. Dean whined a little. 

  


“Get the tie, baby,” Dean whispered. Cas crawled off of him to retrieve one from the hook by the closet. He stood at the foot of the bed and kicked out of his underwear.

  


“Take off your shirt, Dean.” His voice seemed impossibly lower. Dean scrambled out of it. “Now those.” He nodded to the boxers. Dean peeled them off and they joined his shirt somewhere on the floor. “On your knees. Head down on the pillow. Arms crossed behind you.” He waited for Dean to comply. “Very good. We’re going to use the color system. Do you remember what that means?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“Yes, what?”

  


Dean cleared his throat. “Yes,  _ sir. _ ”

  


“Good. Now what is your color?”

  


“Green. Green, sir.”

  


Dean felt the mattress shift with Cas’ weight behind him. Then came the cool silk fabric around his wrists. His nerves jittered again but he breathed through it. 

  


Cas sensed his tension. He rubbed his back to soothe him. “You’re safe. You’re in our home, in our bed. We will stop if you want to.”

  


“No, sir. Still green, sir.”

  


Cas caressed Dean’s thighs and massaged his calves. When he felt Dean relax again He placed small kisses at the base of his back and on each cheek of his exposed ass. Dean jumped a little.

  


“Tickles, sir.”

  


Cas laughed and made a note of that. He smoothed his hands over the soft flesh then rubbed his thumb down the cleft. He circled it around Dean’s hot, puckered hole, then spread his cheeks. He licked a broad stripe over it, eliciting a yipe from Dean. Liking the response, Cas licked again. This time he used the tip to apply more pressure than his flattened tongue. He felt Dean open up for him.

  


They’d talked about rimming before, curious to try but neither making the first move. With Dean presenting himself and so vulnerable, Cas was eager to make it a memorable and satisfying experience. He licked and prodded Dean’s ass until his was slick enough from saliva for Cas to add a finger. The sounds coming from Dean could rival the soundtrack to a porno. Cas added a second finger, spreading Dean open for his tongue to reach even deeper.

  


He didn’t want to stop so he cheated a little and used mojo to retrieve the bottle of lube from the drawer. He zapped his underwear away as well. He hoped Dean hadn’t heard the click of the cap when flicked it open. He squirted a line of liquid on his shaft and stroked himself a couple times to get properly coated. In a swift move he removed his fingers and tongue and replaced them with the head of his heavy cock. 

  


“What’s your color, Dean?” He paused before the breach.

  


“Wha-? Oh...still green, sir. Please fuck me, Cas,” he begged. “Want you filling me up.”

  


Cas thrust forward, burying himself balls deep in one move. Dean cried out so he waited a beat or two for him to adjust. Then he grabbed Dean’s hips and began to pound into him again and again.

  


Their skin smacked together and the bedsprings screamed. Dean’s face was buried in the pillow, muffling the pants and moans. He turned his head once to beg for Cas to touch him but Cas denied it. “You’ll come when I want you to,” he growled. He continued his brutal pace until he felt his own orgasm build. He leaned forward, balancing on one arm, and fisted Dean’s rigid cock. He barely touched him before Dean jerked and spilled over his hand onto the sheet.

  


Cas licked it off the back of his hand and let himself release into Dean, pitching forward onto his back. He stayed there long enough to catch his breath then kissed down Dean’s spine. He pulled the tie undone from Dean’s wrists and withdrew his spent member. He laid on his side and pulled Dean’s body up against him. 

  


“Are you okay, Dean?” He raised a wrist to his lips and kissed it gently.

  


“Yeah, yeah Cas, I’m good. That was good.” Dean’s brain was still kind of fuzzy from his intense climax. “The thing with your tongue...wow. That...just wow.”

  


Cas beamed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I like making you feel that way.” He nuzzled into the back of Dean’s neck. “Would you want to do this again? This submission?”

  


“Sometimes, yeah. Not all the time. Variety is the spice of life, or so they say. I don’t think I’m ready to hit the scene but I don’t think I’ll freak out when we have to. If that makes sense.”

  


“Perfectly.” Cas cleaned up their mess so Dean wouldn’t have to sleep in a wet spot. “I hope I am giving you the proper aftercare. Would you like some juice or water?” He reached for the mini fridge by the bed. “And I know what you mean when you say ‘apple juice’,” he warned.

  


“Water’s fine. Thanks, Cas. I think I just want you to hold me like this a little longer before we go to sleep if that’s okay.”

  


Cas handed him the water bottle and pulled the blanket over them. “I could sleep just like this.”

  


“Yeah, me too.”

  


***

  


It was almost ten the next morning when Dean finally stirred. Cas must have slipped away before he woke because he found himself alone. He gathered his discarded sleepwear and his dead guy robe and padded down the hall.

  


“Sam, hopefully we’ll be ready when Crowley gives us the heads up. We will continue our research. I think we should shop at a local fetish shop to get ourselves in. We need to lay groundwork. Lucifer has fewer true followers than Crowley. The element of surprise is us stumbling onto him at a club.”

  


“Cas, you’re talking full emersion, like you and Dean are going to actively participate in this life. You guys have only been together for a couple months. Are you sure your relationship is ready?”

  


“We’ve been together for over eight years, only the sexual aspect of our relationship is new. Dean and I trust each other with our lives. And I think this is something that will only strengthen our bond.” Cas leaned in closer to Sam and lowered his voice. He was aware Dean was awake and could walk in at any time. “He’s chosen to be the submissive. He says I keep him grounded. He feels I can keep him from losing control. This is something we’re trying for more than the sake of the case.”

  


Sam nodded. He wasn’t exactly comfortable discussing his brother’s bedroom behavior, he’d seen enough from their years on the road, but the way Cas described it was more like therapy. “Just be careful. If it gets too intense for either of you promise you’ll back away and we’ll make a new plan.”

  


“I promise. Dean is my world and I will never do anything to jeopardize his safety or our relationship.”

  


“Aww...baby you say the sweetest things.” Dean stumbled in and kissed Cas on top of his head. He looked at the books still strewn about the table and eyed the website up on Cas’ laptop. “Leather Daddy?”

  


“It’s a local fetish shop. We should go there and buy a few things, ask some beginner questions to introduce ourselves.” Cas explained. He glanced up at Dean and raised his eyebrow. It gave Dean the same chills from the night before and he felt compelled to agree with him.

  


“Good...yeah great idea. I’ll go get dressed and we can grab something to eat on the way,” he lowered his eyes, “if that’s okay.” Cas smiled at his complacency. They were falling into their roles as if it were their second nature. He tilted his head to indicate Dean should go on.

  


“Wow.” Sam was shocked. “How did you do that like, overnight?”

  


“He likes the structure. I can tell. And I am regaining my confidence. I was a warrior. I led a garrison of my brethren into battle. I fought my way through hell to save a single soul. I was misguided, used, made to feel like a glorified hammer.”

  


Sam reached out to place a hand on his brother-in-law’s arm. “When you say it like that, I get it. I get why you guys need this.” He watched Cas stand to leave. “And I hope you both know you can come talk to me. We’re a family.”

  


“Thank you, Sam.”

  


***

  


“You’re going to do all the talking, right? You and Sam know more about this than I do.” Dean asked on the drive. It was over an hour away and he just pulled through a drive-thru for breakfast and coffee. 

  


“Just because you are submissive doesn’t mean you don’t have a voice in this. We will choose things together and if you have questions you should feel free to ask.” He squeezed Dean’s free hand between them in the seat. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

  


“I love you too, Cas. I just meant that I usually take the lead when we question people because I’m more comfortable with it. I’d feel better about you taking the lead at the shop. You looked this place up and already have some idea what you’re looking for.”

  


“Of course, Dean.”

  


Dean didn’t expect for the fetish shop to be just another storefront in what looked like an old-fashioned town square. There was a green awning and mannequins in the window. A guy about their his age was dressed casually in jeans and a tee, stocking some things on the side wall. He greeted them and let them wander around.

  


Cas looked at the soft restraints, choosing a set that were leather with buckles but also lined and padded for comfort. He looked to Dean for approval. Dean tried not to blush but rubbed the back of his neck nervously and just nodded. They would be more versatile than Cas’ ties. 

  


“Do you have underwear for men, specifically panties?” Cas called out. Dean couldn’t control the crimson flush in his face this time. “My boyfriend is fairly well-endowed and women’s underwear are ill-fitting.”

  


“You want satin, lace, leather? They all come split in the back.” The guy approached them with three different packages. Apparently that’s what he’d been stocking. Dean looked them over and he liked the idea of a little more room for his junk while still having the feeling of the material against them.

  


“I kind of like all three, Cas,” Dean said quietly. He didn’t want to act too assertive in front of the clerk.

  


“You may have them. You’ve earned them.” Cas smiled knowingly at their previous night’s experimentation. 

  


“Anything else I can help you guys with? Hopefully I’m not touching on a sore subject, but if you’re at the collaring stage I have some nice pieces in the case by the register.”

  


“How did you know?” Dean eyed him. He was genuinely curious as to what signs or signals they were giving off. It was part of their game plan afterall.

  


“Body language. I could tell you are the sub when you walked in. I get a lot of couples in here that are just curious or want some edgy clothes. You guys been on the scene long?”

  


Cas stepped between them to take control of the conversation. “Dean and I are just venturing out of our home and into the scene.”

  


The clerk walked over to the counter and pulled a flyer from beneath the register. “This club is pretty tame so a lot of beginners get their feet wet here.”

  


They placed their purchases on the counter and looked the orange piece of paper over. Cas left it with Dean so he could look over the selection of collars. “May I see the black with the polished gunmetal?”

  


Dean peered over, curious. It was beautiful. The thin, black strip had an intricate design burned in. The center held a small, gunmetal grey lock and there were some type of blue stone studs on either side of it. They were nearly the same color as Cas’ eyes. He hadn’t worn anything around his neck since the ‘Samulet.’ 

  


“I wish to purchase this one as well.” Cas smiled at Dean. He slid his scammed credit card across the counter and signed for one Mr. Charles Pontiac to receive a black bag full of goodies. “Let’s go home, Dean.”

  


They were silent for nearly half of the drive home. Dean wasn’t sure what to say after that experience. He’d been figured out as sub by a complete stranger, he asked Cas to buy him panties, and there was a collar in a black gift box in the bag with his new restraints. 

  


“So, are we going to check out the club? I doubt Lucifer’s there since the guy said it was mostly for newbies but you said we needed to make ourselves known and…”

  


“Dean, you’re rambling. Why are you so nervous? You did well. You are a natural submissive.” Cas cut him off. He reached over to stroke his fingers up and down Dean’s neck. It produced an instant calm.

  


“Maybe that’s why. It’s a little scary how easy we just fell into these roles. I looked at that collar and I wanted you to put it on me so bad. I wanted to walk around looking like I belong to you.”

  


“Is that so different than being married? Wearing rings to proclaim your status as ‘taken’?”

  


“I guess not. I  _ am _ taken.” Dean cast a smile at his angel. Perfect blue eyes looked back with adorable crinkles at the corners. Cas slid over in the seat. He placed a tender kiss on Dean’s cheek.

  


Dean just put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and held him at his side for the remainder of the drive. Everything with Cas was so much simpler than he’d expected it to be. He thought it would be complicated and a lot of effort to make it work. Instead every move was comfortable and natural. Their transition from friends to lovers was seamless and their family accepted them without hesitation. 

  


***

  


Sam had briefed their mother on the situation whilst they were out. Mary put about as much stock in psychology as Dean did so it became a very uncomfortable discussion on kinky sex. With. His. Mother. Dean owed him big time for that. Especially explaining what the term ‘vanilla sex’ meant. Thankfully Mary didn’t share the intimate details of her sex life with their father.

  


Dean made a beeline for his room with the bag. Cas stopped to greet Mary, who’d become a dear friend more so than his boyfriend’s mother. Dean liked to tease him that he was the one man in America who loved his mother-in-law. Sam appeared grateful that a distraction had come up so he could leave the library. He wandered down the hall to find Dean.

  


“You owe me.” He startled his older brother.

  


“For what?” Dean was scrambling to put away his new undergarments. It didn’t work.

  


“For telling Mom what you and Cas are doing about Lucifer. Apparently it means buying frilly underwear.” Sam easily peered over Dean’s shoulder. “Are those panties?” He moved to grab a pair and succeeded.

  


Dean actually growled at him and snatched them back. “Consider us even.” Then a wicked grin spread across his face. “You know those are mine, right? When me and Cas go to bed tonight he’ll be expecting me to wear that hot little lacy number with the split in the back and the bow. And now you’re going to have that image in your head forever. BOOM!”

  


Sam scrambled away. “Ew! Damnit, Dean! Why?”

  


“Because I’m a dick.”

  


“They say you are what you eat.” Sam made a preemptive flinch for the arm punch he knew was coming. He and Dean were still play-fighting when Cas entered the room. He just stood back and cleared his throat.

  


“Sorry, Cas.” Sam put his head down and picked up the pillows he’d thrown at his brother. 

  


“Quite alright, Sam. I’ve grown accustomed to your occasional roughhousing.”

  


“So I’m gonna just...I’ll be in my room.” Sam kept from any eye contact with Cas and slinked out of their room. It’s one thing to know your brother is submissive but entirely another to know he’ll be bottoming in lace panties. Somebody really needed to invent brain bleach.

  


Cas went to the dresser where the collar box was sitting. He opened it and lifted the custom piece out. Dean watched every move, gulping as Cas neared him with it. Without thinking he fell to his knees and looked up at his dominant. Cas stroked the side of his face and Dean nuzzled into it. “Do you wish for me to put this on you?”

Dean’s voice broke. “Y-yes, Cas.”

  


“Why do you want to wear this collar?” There was no hint of harshness or dominance in Cas’ voice.

  


“Because I’m yours and I don’t care who knows it.” Dean didn’t hesitate to answer.

  


Cas dropped to his own knees to be eye level with his lover. He fastened the collar around Dean’s neck, checking for comfort. He tilted Dean’s chin up for a tender kiss. “I love you so much. You don’t know what this means to me.”

  


Dean grabbed his face and kissed back. He was overwhelmed with emotion and about to cry. It was like making a vow to Cas. It also made him feel safe and protected, something he’d rarely experienced in life. “I love you, Cas, love you so much. I want...hang on a sec.” Dean wiped his ‘watery eye’ and turned to retrieve something from under their bed. 

  


It looked like a plain, metal lockbox. Dean flipped it open and moved a few photos to the side until he found what he was looking for. He hadn’t worn it in years, choosing to keep it safely tucked away. The edges were worn and there were plenty scratches and dings. He tried to buff it a little on his flannel shirt before presenting it to Cas.

  


“We don’t have to get married, I mean if we decide to then yeah, but for now I want the world to see that you’re taken, too.” 

  


Cas accepted the silver band that had once belonged to Dean’s mother. For so long it was all he had left of her and he couldn’t in good conscience have taken it had she still been gone. Now he thought she’d be pleased to see her son had passed it on to him. “I would very much like to marry you someday, Dean. I intend to spend eternity with you. I am proud to be ‘taken’ by you, my perfect mate.”

  


Dean surged forward to throw his arms around his angel. The next few minutes was a flurry of lips and tongues with Cas ending up straddling Dean’s lap on the floor by the bed. They really should have reconsidered the cold concrete slab of a floor for their heavy makeout session. “Babe, my ass is going numb,” Dean announced.

  


“Well we can’t have that.” Cas slid away then they helped each other up. He rubbed Dean’s bottom, smiling at him. “I’d prefer your ass to feel everything I plan on doing to it later.”

  


Dean’s half hard dick twitched and he had to will it to behave. He gave Cas another quick peck on the lips. “Maybe we should run down some info on this club.”

  


“When would you like to go?”

  


“Probably Friday night. There should be a decent crowd so we can blend in. Place like that we might even have Sam cruise fairly safely. I just don’t feel good about him going alone to a much harder scene. If Lucifer’s new meat suit got his hands on Sam…”

  


“We won’t let that happen. Sam is my brother, too.”

  


“I know.”

  


***

  


Dean eyed his brother. “You’re wearing  _ that _ ?

  


Sam looked himself over. “What’s wrong with this?” He had on a tight black tank top and equally tight black jeans. “You wore almost the same thing when we hit the concert.”

  


“It looks like a frigging cliche.” Dean was dressed in dark wash jeans with a shiny dark grey button down that his collar complemented. Cas wore a black button down with black slacks. Dean had to undo the top two buttons to make his look more casual than ‘you look like a priest’.

  


“I think you boys look very handsome. Not the kind of bar we’re used to going to, huh?” Mary said. She kind of wanted to go just to have a few drinks and gather intel but Dean told her he and Cas may have to be more openly ‘affectionate’ and he wasn’t cool with her being there for that. He was fine with the cutesy stuff he and Cas did in front of her. Seeing her son pinned to a wall and getting groped by the holy tax accountant fell outside his comfort zone. 

  


“Thank you, Mary. And perhaps we will indulge in a family outing to a more suitable establishment soon.” Cas kissed her cheek and reached for Dean’s hand. “Shall we?”

  


Sam noticed on the ride that Dean and Cas looked even happier than usual in the past couple weeks. They hadn’t made any official announcement but he and Mary noticed the necklace Dean absent-mindedly touched and refused to take off. They suspected it was his collar, his commitment to being submissive to Cas. But Cas was also sporting a new piece of jewelry, one he recognized easily.

  


“Sammy, awfully quiet back there,” Dean called from the driver’s seat.

  


“Just thinking. Wondering when you guys were going to mention you got engaged.”

  


Dean was confused for a second then he realized what Cas’ ring looked like. “It’s not like, official. We’re kind of,” he searched for the right words, “engaged to be engaged?”

  


Cas thankfully took over. “We’ve made a solid commitment to one another that doesn’t depend on matrimony as the end result. However, the option is available and desirable.”

  


“Not like you haven’t acted like an old married couple for years anyway,” Sam scoffed.

  


“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

  


Sam smiled and shook his head. “Oh come on. All the bickering? And you’ve perfected the art of non-verbal communication. I’ve seen you have entire conversations by just looking at each other.”

  


Dean and Cas exchanged a glance before Dean returned his eyes to the road.

  


“See? That!” Sam gestured between them. He saw his brother roll his eyes in the rearview mirror.

  


By the time they reached the club they heard the thumping bass of the techno music from the parking lot. Dean looked slightly disgusted but Cas seemed to enjoy it. Sam was pretty much indifferent to it. They looked around to see a variety of people making their way to the door. Cas paid his and Dean’s cover charge and Sam lagged back a few to appear as a loner.

  


The first thing they did was hit the bar for a couple drinks then head upstairs to the balcony to get a lay of the land. Dean could also keep an eye on Sam, who was flirting with one of the bartenders. Cas pressed up close behind him, using their body language to keep others at a distance. A woman in a dress tight enough to be a second skin approached them, though.

  


“I believe we have a mutual acquaintance.” She flashed the black of her eyes briefly. Cas became defensive. “Relax, I’ve been a faithful pet to Mistress Mandy for years. I’m aware of the situation. I’m to facilitate your introduction into the scene.”

  


“And you are?” Dean asked.

  


“Call me Lana.” 

  


“Well, Lana, what does our ‘introduction’ entail?” Cas eyed her. He couldn’t be sure she was one of Crowley’s emissaries. 

  


“Follow me.”

  


She led them down the stairs and past the VIP room door. Dean managed to catch Sam’s attention so he’d know where they were going. They walked by several rooms where couples and groups were engaged in various degrees of sexual activity. Lana stopped at a smaller room and gestured for them to enter it.

  


“You will be joined by another pair of gentlemen. They are intermediate. If they like what they see you will be given an invitation to a private party at our sister club in Kansas City.”

“They want to watch us have sex?” Dean knew he’d have to be more open with his sexuality at clubs but he didn’t think it would go beyond making out and groping.

  


“Whatever scene you wish to play out. They must believe you are truly dominant and submissive, ready to be citizens of our world.” Lana left them.

  


Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, almost like scruffing a cat. It grounded Dean. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. “Look in my eyes, Dean. If you are uncomfortable we will leave.”

  


“I  _ am _ uncomfortable. But if I can’t get past this then we’ll never get close enough to Lucifer. I trust you.”

  


Cas pulled him in for a kiss to calm him. “We’ll be fine.” He looked over Dean’s shoulder. “They’re here.”

  


Two men entered the room, well dressed in three piece suits. They sat on the antique chaise quietly. Cas maintained eye contact as he kissed Dean again. He fisted sandy blonde hair and bared Dean’s neck so the guests could view him licking and biting it. Dean kept silent, only sighing lightly when he experienced pleasure.

  


He guided Dean down, unbuttoning his own shirt with his free hand to feel Dean’s mouth on him. He looked down with his eyebrow raised when Dean hit his knees. As Sam mentioned before they communicated with just glances, too subtle for the watchers to notice.    
Dean nuzzled his face against the bulging crotch of Cas’ pants.

  


Cas stroked his hair lovingly. He would be equally affectionate as dominant. “Such a good boy,” he praised. “Is this what you want?” Cas unzipped his slacks and let Dean ghost his hot mouth over the silk of his boxers.

  


“Yes, Sir. Want your thick cock, Sir.” Dean traced the outline of the erection with his lips. He was already slobbering for it. “Please,” he looked up to beg.

  


Cas rewarded him by pushing the waistband of his underwear below his balls and letting the heft of his dick fall against Dean’s face. He gripped his own base and teased the head around Dean’s lips, trailing pre-cum. Dean eagerly tried to envelope it but he was denied. “Patience, my love,” Cas reminded him.

  


Dean sat back on his heels, waiting to be permitted to please his lover. Cas smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. He slid it around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him back up and toward his leaking cock. When Dean firmly latched on Cas grabbed his face with both hands and started bucking his hips.

  


He grunted and thrusted down Dean’s throat, locking his eyes with the man he perceived to be the dominant of the pair. He seemed to delight in the exchange and approve of Cas’ control over his submissive. When Dean started to palm himself through his jeans, Cas pulled him away and scolded him. He reminded him to wait for permission before allowing Dean to finish sucking him off.

  


Only after Dean swallowed down Cas’ load was he told he could touch himself. He stared deep into Cas’ eyes and when the low growl of his voice commanded, “Come!” he came to climax, spilling onto the floor. Cas handed him a handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself up with.

  


Cas pulled Dean to his feet and embraced him. “My beautiful boy. So good for me.” He lovingly touched Dean’s face and peppered it with kisses. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, never looking back at the watchers. He was aware they were still present but somehow Cas had made him forget about them when they were intimate.

  


The dominant man approached them, never uttering a word, just passing a black business card to Cas. He left the room with his submissive in tow. They looked the card over, relieved it was over and they’d passed the first stage. Dean asked if they could have another drink and find Sam so they could leave.

  


“You’re dropping, Dean. No booze, just juice, okay?” Cas put his arm around him and ushered him down the hall and back towards the bar. He sipped some OJ and Cas spotted Sam. “I’ll be right back.”

  


“I’ll...be...damned.”

  


Dean turned toward the voice. “Who the fuck are you?”

  


Black eyes flashed. “Nobody you would know, but I know you, Dean Winchester.”

  


“Yeah? We gonna have a problem?”

  


“No, no problem. Just didn’t think this was your type of establishment. Pictured you more for the honkey tonk type, sawdust on the floor…”

  


“You know what they say about assumptions.”

  


“Well I’d say some assumptions are warranted by that pretty collar of yours.”

  


“Then you know I’m spoken for and he won’t want to see you anywhere near me when he gets back.”

  


“Even more interesting. Ta-ta, Mr. Winchester.” The demon blinked out. If he thought he was getting any brownie points from Crowley for that tidbit he’d be in for a big surprise. Cas outed them with the former King the first chance he got. The rivalry was amusing to Dean because it was baseless.

  


Cas reappeared with Sam and apparently Sam had not been alone for the evening. “Hiya, Dean-o.”

  


***

  


“What the hell? You couldn’t let us know you were back?” Dean kept his eyes more on the rearview mirror than the road. 

  


“You guys are on everybody’s radar. When Dad fixed my old meatsuit up I came down here to hunt Luci incognito. When Samsquatch here started grinding on me on the dancefloor I thought my cover was blown.”

  


Dean shifted his gaze to his brother.

  


“What? I danced with a lot of people.” Sam said, turning red.

  


“Gabriel, we’re all after the same thing. I believe working together at this point is in everyone’s best interest. Come home with us, we’ll compare notes, go over our plans.” Cas was the voice of reason as usual.

  


“Fine. As long as somebody tells me why Cas is riding shotgun and Dean’s wearing a sub collar.”

  


Once again Cas took the lead in explaining his relationship status with Dean and how their personal lives and professional lives were bleeding into one another. Gabriel seemed genuinely pleased to hear it and shared what few details he had on Lucifer, including that he had gone through old Pagan contacts to get that far. He found he was more popular as Loki still.

  


Mary was still waiting up for them and was a bit surprised to see they’d brought home a friend. There was a fresh pot of coffee on so she poured a few cups and they sat around the map table in the war room.

  


“Mary, this is my brother Gabriel, Gabriel this is Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary.” Cas made the introduction. He noticed Mary stifling a laugh.

  


“This is the guy that put you in a herpes commercial?” She asked Sam.

  


“And he killed me a hundred times,” Dean added. He got a side glance from Cas. “But he helped us steer clear of an apocalypse so the hatchet is buried.”

  


“Anyhoo...pleased to meet you Ms. Winchester. Thanks for the joe.” He tipped his cup to her.

  


“So you were raised from the dead recently as well?’

  


Gabriel did a double-take. “That’s right. Who would have thought we’d have so much in common already? Guys, I like her.” He looked around then conjured some coffee cake. Dean was the first to grab a slice and start stuffing his face.

  


“Well, does your arrival change anything? My boys have worked on a pretty solid plan. I suppose muscle from an archangel would help.” Mary helped herself to some cake. 

  


“See? Right down to business. Definitely my favorite Winchester.” Gabriel grinned. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam let an audible groan. “Well, pretty lady my participation depends wholly on how these sticks in the mud feel about it. I mean, I’m used to being a one man wolfpack…”

  


This time it was Cas who voiced his frustration. “Gabriel, I will not beg, but I will extend the invitation to join us. You are a powerful ally and we would appreciate your help.”

  


“And all you had to do was ask nicely. Thanks, baby bro. Now,” he rubbed his hands together, “tell me, Sammich...do you have bunk beds?”

  


Sam stood up and gestured for Gabe to follow. “I know you don’t sleep but I’ll show you the spare room so you can have a place to work from.” On the way he gave him the cheap tour and welcomed him to utilize their library and archives when it came to trapping Lucifer. “If I wake up with an STD or in a bad sitcom it’ll be your balls on the nutcracker.” Sam left him with a warning. He disappeared into his own room down the hall and Gabe heard a lock latch.

  


“Are Sam and Gabriel…?” Mary trailed off to Dean and Cas. 

  


“Nah. I think he’s forgiven him for all the Trickster crap but I doubt there’s anything there. What do you think, babe?” Dean deferred to Cas.

  


Cas shrugged his shoulders. “My brother is notoriously degenerate. He may flirt with Sam but I see it going no further. However if they pursue a relationship I will be supportive as Sam has been of ours.”

  


“What he said,” Dean nodded toward him. Mary let it drop and finished her coffee cake.

  


“Oh, you didn’t say if you got any more leads.” 

  


Cas took the black card from his pocket and passed it over to her. “We are invited to attend a private party in Kansas City in two weeks. Sam will not be able to infiltrate but he should be close by. Gabriel will be an asset as well.”

  


“Did you say ‘asshat’? I swear you just said ‘asshat’.” Dean jested.

  


Cas cracked a smile. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Dean fake pouted then kissed Mary’s cheek. Cas led him back to their room and he was asleep as soon as he was stripped and cuddled up to his angel.

  


***

  


“Good news, kiddies! Centuries of debauchery has paid off!”

  


“The fuck are you talking about, Gabe?” Dean asked. He and Cas looked up from the laptop. They’d been trying to build dossiers on the members of the private club they’d be attending.

  


“The word on the street is that a few of your Doms are having some discipline issues with their Subs and have extended an invite to someone who is known to specialize in breaking them. Care to guess who that might be?” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

  


“There’s no way it can be that easy.” Cas argued.

  


“Oh but it is!” Gabe showed them his tablet. “This guy has been blackballed from nearly every club in the tri-state area. He’s had to go deep underground to get his jollies. If Luci isn’t riding him we still should take him off the playing field.”

  


“I’ll do it. Get me close enough and I can take him out.” Dean said with rage in his voice. Doms weren’t supposed to be breaking and denigrating their Subs. They shouldn’t be offering up their partners to be so cruelly used and damaged by a stranger. It was sick. 

  


“I won’t do that, Dean. It goes against everything we’ve been working through together. It’s better if Gabriel and Sam take our invitation. They don’t have an established relationship so Sam being a defiant Sub is believable. Lucifer won’t be able to resist him. Gabriel can do the incantation to keep him in the vessel then Crowley can collect him for Rowena to send back.”

  


“No. I told you at the start of this I’m not letting Sam anywhere near that sonofabitch again.”

  


“Dean, it makes the most sense. It’s not like Gabriel would let anything happen…” Cas tried to reason with him.

  


“Red,” Dean whispered. Hot tears were stinging his eyes. Gabe backed out of the room. Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes. “Red,” he repeated.

  


Castiel took him by the hand and led him back to their bedroom. He locked the door behind them. He brought Dean to their bed and laid them down facing one another. He pulled Dean tight to his body and urged him to cry it out.

  


“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry, my love.” Cas kissed his forehead. “I didn’t mean to push you.”

  


“Sam is a hard limit. I can take Lucifer. I can take pain. And he’s got nothing to use against me if I know you and Sam are safe.”

  


“We’ll come up with something. I promise. We still have a couple days left. We can drive to Kansas City early, see if we can take him away from the club. Crowley just got a new tech who can do surveillance. Now that Gabriel has a picture they have something to work with.” He gave Dean a few more tender kisses. “You’re my hard limit, Dean. Nothing comes between us.”

  


Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck. His pulse had already slowed and he felt better. He knew Cas and Gabe were coming up with a good plan. Logically Sam would be the best bait. Logically an angel and an archangel were the best bodyguards his brother could have. He was overreacting. Cas calmed him down.

  


“You’re right. You and Gabe are right. I’m being stubborn. I’m sorry, Cas.”

  


Cas shushed him and just kept giving him light touches and caresses all over. “You did the right thing. You called your limit and we stopped and brought it back to us. Before we started this you would have shut down and drove straight to a bar to do something stupid. We’re communicating more than we ever did.” He used a little mojo to conjure Dean a bottle of OJ. “You’re coming down, get some sugar.”

  


“Thanks, baby. We’re okay, right?” Dean took a few sips. 

  


“Of course. Now, when you’re ready we’ll sit down and have a family meeting about what to do with our new information.”

  


“I’m good.”

  


“Just a few more minutes, I think.” Cas kissed his forehead. Dean tilted his head up to smile into another kiss.

  


“You know, your brother sucks, but if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have this. I’m not the talking and  _ feelings _ type of guy. What you said about me doing something stupid? You know me better than anybody. And shrinks? Ain’t gonna happen. That’s at least two whole books of seriously fucked up they could write about me. But I say one word and you just know everything I can’t figure out to say otherwise.” Dean pressed their lips together. “And you just look at me and I know you got me. I’m safe.” He traced his fingers over his collar. “I’m loved.”

  


“You most definitely are, my love.”

  


***

  


Sam, Mary, and Gabriel were already working on a plan B when Cas and Dean emerged from their bedroom. He looked a little pale but no worse for wear. Dean felt all eyes on him so he just went ahead and put it out there.

  


“Okay so I might,  _ maybe _ have overreacted. A lot. Cas talked me down. Him and Gabe were right. Now, what do we got?”

  


Gabe went over what they’d come up with as an alternative then Cas brought up the possibility of Crowley’s tracking him. Dean agreed to put in the call for the favor and Mary agreed to politely excuse herself from the rest of the conversation. Basically they had a day to make Gabe and Sam look like they could play together when they finally had begun to see each other as friends.  

  


Sam knew what was expected of his role. He’d watched his brother and noticed the changes in is body language around Cas. He was definitely calmer. He still stood tall and confident. Dean still looked intimidating to a foe. He didn’t lose any part of himself to be submissive to Cas. It was actually kind of remarkable.

  


He knew Gabriel would enjoy his role entirely too much.  Despite the fact that Sam had forgiven him and that their working relationship had improved, there was still the hint of aversion to one another actually helped the situation. It would come across as insubordination to his dominant and he’d be handed over to be disciplined. Gabriel had a temporary glamour spell he could use so Lucifer wouldn’t be alerted to him. Cas would wait for the signal and begin the spell. Dean and Crowley were on extraction.

  


“What about a collar?” Sam asked. He looked over at Dean who seemed to always be fiddling with his.

  


“We’re not at that stage in our relationship, Samshine. You’ll get a basic collar for play but not daily wear like Dean-o.” Gabe conjured a black leather one with studs and a hook up for a leash. Sam looked at it with contempt.

  


“I’m going to feel like a dog.”

  


“You got the hair for it,” Dean teased him. Sam shot him a grimace. “You’re the one all gung ho to be Lucifer’s chew toy. I know you  _ get it _ but it’s still just a costume party for you. This is my way of life.”

  


“I wasn’t trying to demean what you and Cas have, Dean.”

  


Dean heaved a sigh, looking for the right way to articulate what he was thinking. “The situation you’re walking into isn’t us. What I share with Cas is healthy and functional. Offering up the person who basically trusts you with their life to a stranger to be beaten and humiliated...it’s sick. It’s perverse. It’s ‘pro-pain’.” 

  


“And pro-pain accessories?” Sam responded. Dean barked laughter at Sam. “And on that note. I’ll just go to Gabriel’s room and have him help put together my ‘costume’ before we head to KC.”

  


Dean called Crowley and sent him the picture Gabriel forwarded to him of their suspected vessel. He ran down the rest of the details before hanging up and pouring himself a drink. He hadn’t indulged much in the past few weeks. He was done trying to fill a void in himself with sex, liquor, and violence. As cheesy as it sounded, Cas completed him. 

  


Cas completed everything. He made the Winchester family whole. He was working to restore the balance between heaven, hell, and earth. He brokered the deal to take out Lucifer in exchange for his family’s safety from the Men of Letters. He could have smote the entire compound but he took a cue from Dean and talked, well mostly BS’d, their way out.

  


Even now, Cas was looking at blueprints for the club and adjacent buildings to find the best vantage points for them. His brilliant mind was churning and Dean just watched and smiled, so proud this man was his partner in...well, everything. He set down the half empty tumbler of scotch.

  


“How would it work, us getting married? I mean, it’s not every day an angel and a human get hitched, right?”

  


Cas looked up from his work. “I suppose we already have my Father’s blessing so a human ceremony would suffice. I couldn’t guarantee the legality since neither of us could use our real identities.”

  


“It’s barely been over a year since marriage was even legal for us as two guys. I don’t know. We don’t have to talk about it right now.”

  


Cas put down the blueprints and walked over to Dean’s side of the table. He sat up on the surface, facing him. “I would very much like to. Talk about it, that is. The subject has crossed my mind several times since we made our commitments to one another.”

  


Dean leaned forward to rest his head in Cas’ lap. Cas absent-mindedly stroked his hair. “I never thought I’d get married. Shack up maybe, but not the rings and rice and honeymoon stuff. Then we got together and all I can think about is spending the rest of my life with you.”

  


Cas smiled. “This is not the life a seraph expects to have. I thought I would follow orders and die in battle. But I fell in every way for a human man. I must admit I’ve said, ‘Castiel Winchester’ aloud to myself to try it out.”

  


“I like how it sounds.”

  


“As do I, Dean.” He continued ‘petting’ his beloved. “I would like Claire to be there.”

  


“Gabriel could literally fly everybody in that we would want to be there.”

  


“We could have the ceremony anywhere on Earth.”

  


“Yeah. Maybe on the beach at sunset. Then we could have a big bonfire and then have our honeymoon in a room right there by the ocean. Sit around and have those little drinks in coconuts with the umbrellas…”

  


“Sounds beautiful, Dean.”

  


“What sounds beautiful?” Mary came back in to retrieve the laptop she’d left behind. 

  


Dean lifted his head up and grinned at her. He got up and hugged her tight. “Mom, I’m gonna get married. We don’t have a date or anything but we know that it’s gonna happen and we’re thinking about on a beach and just...I wanted to tell you.”

  


Mary’s eyes glistened a little. “My baby’s getting married! Oh Cas, come here.” She pulled him into the group hug. “My boys.”

  


“Mom?” Sam, the interrupting moose, decided that was the particular moment to come show Dean his outfit.

  


“Tell your brother, Dean,” she urged.

  


Dean decided to forego his instinct to tease his younger brother for wearing leather pants. “We’re gonna do it, Sammy. Me and Cas are gonna get married.”

  


“Wow! So it’s  _ official _ , official, now? Congratulations! When’s the big day?”

  


“Not a clue! But we can work that out after Lucifer gets thrown back in the hoosegow.” Okay, resistance is futile. “Nice pants, magic Mike.”

  


***

  


Gabe arranged for them to take a private car to the club from their ritzy hotel. Gabriel wasn’t a fan of the dives the Winchesters usually procured. And the suite was a little engagement gift for his baby brother. 

  


Sam couldn’t stop pulling at his collar. Gabe fussed at him and he would stop for a few minutes. “I can’t help it. It’s more constrictive than the tie when I wear a Fed suit.”

  


Gabe glamoured himself. The driver came around to let him out and he tugged at Sam’s leash to bring him out. He felt ridiculous. Sam was nearly a foot taller than Gabriel and was being led around like a show dog. He was going to resent every minute till the case was over. But he kept his mouth shut and his eyes down as they were buzzed in and escorted to the main floor with a stage.

  


There were props and paraphernalia. Tables, chains, whips. The stage was set for the Doms’ viewing pleasures. Insubordinate subs would be punished and broken. Other subs would take it as a warning. Dean was right, it was disgusting. Neither Sam nor Gabe thought they could stomach watching someone be beaten within an inch of their life for Lucifer’s sick delight. They took their places with Gabriel seated in a chair and Sam kneeling on a pillow beside him.

  


Other pairs made their way in. It was actually a fairly diverse crowd. The subs seemed more docile than they would have expected. Perhaps they were all trying to avoid the lashing and humiliation. Gabe just needed to get visual confirmation of his brother in the building before he signaled Cas.

  


Crowley’s so called tech guy found nothing on surveillance. They hadn’t been able to pin him down before the party. At least they were supplied with ear pieces so they didn’t have to worry about Angel Radio to keep in touch.

Lucifer was smart but also cocky. He would slip up. They were still situated nearby in case Lucifer ghosted on them again. And it was already agreed that if Lucifer wasn’t in the driver’s seat, the club was getting shut down. 

  


The host took the stage and greeted the guests. He gave a brief rundown of the night’s events and then left behind a lone spotlight. Sam tensed up and Gabe put a hand on the back of his neck like they’d seen Cas do for Dean. It may have had only a fraction of the effect but it kept Sam from lunging toward the stage. He locked eyes with the sadist and growled low like an animal.

  


_ Now, Cas! _ Gabe said barely audible to human ears in his earpiece.

  


Dean mixed the ingredients in the bowl and Cas started the incantation. His eyes flashed blue white with grace and a pulse went from his body through the building. He created the narrow window for grabbing Lucifer before he could leave. It also kept any demons from smoking out if they were in the building. 

  


Gabe dropped the leash and Sam charged. He tackled the Leather Daddy and then was cast across the stage for his trouble. Gabe reacted with snap of his fingers to ignite the holy oil Dean had broken into the club earlier to spread beneath the Persian rug. Lucifer was trapped.

  


“You sneaky little bastards. How did I not know you were here, Gabriel?” 

  


“You pick up a few tricks from the locals over the years.”

  


“The little mud monkeys teach you how to keep me in this meat suit, too?”

  


“That one is from my some of my faithful followers.”

  


“Instagram?”

  


“I’ll miss your sense of humor, brother.”

  


Cas and Dean came up with Crowley in tow. Dean dangled the sigil laden shackles with a smug grin on his face.

  


Lucifer laughed at him. “I’m glad to see you’ve put your little pet in his place, Castiel. Nice collar, Dean. Did you bring those from home?” He gestured to the cuffs.

  


Gabriel had him braced up with a snap of his fingers. “Time for you to go with the nice demon, Luci.”

  


“You know I’ll find my way out again, right?”

  


“Look forward to it.” Gabe looked at his watch. “And….toodles!” The ring of holy fire extinguished and Dean pulled Lucifer through to hand him over to Crowley. Crowley blinked out, taking the fallen archangel with him. Rowena would be waiting to throw his ass back in the cage.

  


Cas dropped to his knees and just heaved a giant sigh of relief. Dean knelt beside him and pulled him tight to his chest. “You did it, angel. You took down Lucifer.”

  


“ _ We _ did it, Dean. Us, the Winchesters. Well and Gabriel.”

  


“Dude, after this he’s a card-carrying member of our dysfunctional family.” He kissed Cas’ temple and stroked his hair. “Wanna fly us back to that suite Gabe got us?”

  


“Done.”

  


***   

  


Dean still got a little dizzy when he flew Angel Air but landing in the plush comforter on a giant bed kind of made up for it. They were both fully dressed in hunter attire. Cas could easily mojo them naked but Dean wanted to fully enjoy having their suite for the night. They were used to their own bed at home or just another worn down cheap motel mattress in a room with paper thin walls. Gabriel had even cast a soundproofing spell on the room. They were free, uninhibited.

  


“Do you want me to…?” Cas asked. He’d barely come up for air from kissing his beloved.

  


  
“No. Wait. Boots need to go.” Dean wasn’t in the mood to stop just to untie their workboots and kick them off. He scooted his feet to roll off the socks.

  


Dean slipped the blue plaid flannel back and off Cas’ shoulders. He dropped his hands down to Cas’ waist and tugged the tight fitting tshirt free. Starting at his hips he worked his hands up Cas’ hot skin, taking the cotton fabric with them. He sat up enough to get his mouth and tongue on the perfect tanned skin he revealed. Cas moaned quietly.

  


“Make some noise, baby. Want to hear you.” Dean licked and nipped at a pert nipple. 

  


“Oh, Dean,” Cas said a little louder. He’d forgotten the room was warded. He saw the slight sparkle in Dean’s eyes. He held Dean to his chest then gripped a handful of hair to pull him back. “Too many clothes.” He ripped Dean’s heavy outer shirt open. “Snaps? I kind of like when the buttons hit the floor.” 

  


“I kind of like not having to sew them back on.” Dean helped Cas peel away the layers to get him exposed as well. He put both hands up at Cas’ neck and surged forward for another deep kiss. This time he sucked at Cas’ tongue and dragged his teeth across his lower lip. The sounds coming from his lover spurred him to keep going. He bit down on Cas’ shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but enough to make him cry out. Dean sucked hard to leave his mark.

  


Cas reached between them to undo Dean’s belt. He yanked hard to pull it free of his jeans and tossed it across the room. He ran his palm down the tight crotch of the denim and cupped Dean in his hand. He rubbed just enough to get Dean to make his own pornographic noises before finally unzipping him to take the pressure off.

  


Dean returned the favor, making quick work of the buckle and zipper of Cas’ pants. They shimmied the denim down far enough to feel how hard they’d made each other. And Cas was very pleased to see the black silk panties with the lace bikini straps on Dean. He didn’t consider it a kink if he just enjoyed things that made his hunter even more beautiful. He ran a thumb up under the strap and over Dean’s hip bone.

  


Cas kissed down Dean’s neck, stopping to leave a pretty decent purple bruise himself. He moved down the center, kissing every dip and rise of Dean’s skin. He pulled the rest of the jeans off and kissed back up from the insides of Dean’s knees to his spreading thighs and on the sharp ridge of the hipbone he’d caressed. 

  


Dean moaned and squirmed. He rolled his hips up to brush his satin clad erection against Cas’ cheek. Cas just turned and heaved hot breath on him, just a fraction away from his lips actually touching. “Oh jesus Cas,” he cried out. He ran his hand through the already wild, dark hair.

  


Cas flipped the front of the panties down so Dean’s thick, heavy cock could spring free and hit his belly with a smack. He flattened his tongue to lick a broad stripe up and then circled the head. He swirled around, side to side, up the slit, never touching with his lips. Dean was begging, pre-cum beading up after each pass of Cas’ tongue tried to lick it clean. He looked up with a wicked grin before taking the whole long shaft down his throat in one move.

  


“Holy fuck! How do you even do that?” Dean gripped the comforter on each side of him and dug in his heels. He felt a gentle pull at his balls through the soft fabric. Cas took his time bobbing up and down the veined shaft, though, knowing he could bring Dean right to the edge several times before letting him finally come.

  


Cas just hummed a response. He balanced on one hand and pushed his own boxers down to where he could kick them off with his jeans. He left his own erection slide up against Dean’s leg. He felt Dean’s cock twitch in his mouth, signalling he was close. He could deny him this orgasm or he could let him have it and attempt to bring him another one. He hummed harder and swallowed down the hot and salty load Dean shot at the back of his throat. No gag reflex was a great angel perk.

  


He brought the panties back up over Dean’s waning hard on and rolled the still panting man to his stomach. Cas lifted his trembling hips and placed one of the overstuffed throw pillows under him. He came up on his knees behind Dean, spread his cheeks just a bit through the slit in the back of the panties, and rubbed the tip of his dick up and down the crack. Dean tried to push back against him, unlubricated and unprepped. He received a quick slap for it and cried out.

  


“You know better, Dean.” Cas snapped up a bottle of Astroglide and held it in his hand for a moment to warm it. He drizzled a little on Dean and some on his fingers. He took his time circling and teasing Dean’s eager hole. He would slip just a bit of his finger in and out until he could hear the muffled, “please, Cas,” from Dean. He pushed forward with ease, Dean moving back to meet him.

  


His second finger went in nearly as easily as the first. Dean was very relaxed after coming and they made love on almost a daily basis. He scissored him open, not bothering with a third. He slicked himself up and turned Dean back over. “So beautiful,” he kissed his neck. “Going to take care of you, my love. I’ll make love to you all night long if you wish it.” He lined himself up and pushed forward slowly.

  


“Oh Cas, baby, love you so much.” Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Cas. He let his head fall back on the pillow and enjoyed the slow glide of Cas in and out of him. Cas controlled his hips so they could rock easily together, like a canoe on the lake. Dean looked up at him and thought about hearing waves crash and they made love on the beach. The warm water sweeping up over them as Cas took his husband. “Gonna marry you, Cas. Make love every night and wake up in your arms every morning.”

  


“I want that so much, Dean. I’ll be so proud to be Cas Winchester, to be your husband.” His body warmed with the flood of thoughts and emotions those words carried with them. His pace picked up slightly and he aimed for Dean’s prostate to get him hard again. He wanted them to climax together.

  


It seemed to be working as Dean firmed up between them. His head was peeking over the top of his panties, but it was more from what Cas was saying to him and how he was looking at him. He was so in love with that man. 

  


Cas reached down and ran his thumb over the tip of Dean’s cock. He reached into the silky panties and started stroking him in time with his still gentle thrusts. His eyes locked on Dean’s and soon their breathing synced up as well. “Come with me, Dean.” He moved his hand a little faster. 

  


“So close. Make me come. Make me come again, baby.” Dean put his hand around Cas’ and moved them together. Cas leaned all the way forward to kiss Dean and hit his prostate one more time. He felt Dean moan into his mouth and him pulse in his hand. A second later Dean tightened around him and he let himself go. He rode it out in short strokes before letting his full weight down on Dean. They stayed clung to each other until the heavy breathing subsided and Dean traced his fingers lightly up and down Cas’ back.

  


Cas reluctantly pulled out and cleaned them up. They nestled down in the luxurious bed together, eyes heavy from being sated and comfortable. Their brothers had probably expected them to be swinging from the chandelier is some kind of kinky mating ritual. The truth was that most of their nights were spent just like that, long sessions of tender lovemaking followed by cuddling. 

  


Cas’ slender fingers glided over the metal lock on Dean’s collar. “You don’t have to wear this anymore. I doubt we will ever visit one of those clubs again, and our family knows about this aspect of our relationship.”

  


Dean took Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers. “It’s a sign of my commitment to you, to us.”

  


“We’re engaged to be married, Dean. When we have our ceremony I will give you a new symbol of us. You may wear your collar for as long as you wish, my love. I would never take that away from you. I wanted to present you with the choice.”

  


“Thank you for that.” Dean kissed his cheek. “I’m not ready yet. It’s nice having it there.”

  


“I understand. It’s nice looking at my hand and seeing your ring. Your mother seemed very pleased that you had given it to me.”

  


“She loves you, Cas. I always knew she would. Sometimes we would just be hanging out and you’d do something to make me smile or laugh and I just thought to myself,  _ Mom would absolutely love this guy. _ ”

  


Cas smiled a little wider. He kissed Dean’s eyes, then nose, then lips. Dean sighed and struggled to stay awake. “Sleep. Get some rest so we can properly defile this room before we have to check out.”

  


***

  


“Well I guess this is about as ordained as you can get fellas.” Gabriel stood before his brother and Dean. He’d snapped up a small wedding arch that was decorated in seashells and white tulle. Little white lights were strung up, probably mojo powered. 

  


The grooms were standing with bare feet in the sand, hands joined. They wore matching white shorts and white on white Hawaiian shirts. The sun was minutes from setting. Waves crashed against the shore and the gentle breeze returned Cas’ carefully coiffed hair to it’s natural state of chaos.

  


Sam stood next to his brother, holding both rings. Since Gabe volunteered to do the ceremony he agreed to be the best man for both of them. It felt right considering how long he’d considered the millennia old angel his ‘little brother’. 

  


Gabriel had flown everyone to the resort on the island as part of what he called a ‘surprise family vacation’. Only Mary knew that there would be a very small, very intimate ceremony before the beach bonfire and umbrella drinks broke out. 

  


“If anyone here has any objection I will zap your ass, as is, to Antarctica.” Gabe looked at the standing guests, specifically Crowley and Rowena. Rowena rolled her eyes. She didn’t even know why her son dragged her there. She barely  _ liked _ the Winchesters.

  


“Okay, let’s see, I don’t really do these so...we’re all here because these guys are special to us and we want them to be happy. Especially after all those years of watching them deny that they were hopelessly in love with each other. Surprisingly they have written their own vows.” Gabriel let them decide who went first.

  


Dean cleared his throat. “I’m gonna have to say this first because I know anything Cas says to me is going to make me get all misty-eyed. Kind of hard to sound all romantic and stuff when you’re in the middle of a chick-flick moment.”

  


“You love chick-flicks,” Cas interrupted with a smile.

  


“Shut up. Wait your turn.” Dean mock threatened. “Where was I? Yeah. Romantic stuff. I’m not good at saying the right thing. All I could think of when I started writing my vows was a bunch of song lyrics, really cheesy ones. Nothing I wrote down was perfect. Then I realized it didn’t have to be.

  


“Castiel, we’ve been through more together than damn near anybody else on the planet. We’ve fought each other, turned away from each other, tried to kill each other...and always came back to us. It’s always been us. You and me, we’ve proved time and time again we can take on the world and win if we do it together. You’re my best friend, my partner, the absolute love of my life. 

  


“I vow to you the soul you raised from perdition. I vow to you the mind you constantly challenge and expand. I vow to you the heart that is filled with my love for you. I vow to you the body that you have healed with your touch in more ways than one. All of me, I give to you.” Dean sniffled. He managed to make himself emotional.

  


Cas let go of Dean’s hand long enough to wipe his eyes. “Dean, I know every sonnet, every love poem, every chick-flick line. None of them can express how I truly feel about you. When I touched your soul I started to fall, not from heaven, but for you. Every choice, every decision, right or wrong, led me to you. You are my reason for being. 

  


“I didn’t know the true meaning of love until you. Love was a word, a command. With you, love is knowing exactly how I like my coffee. Love is how your beautiful green eyes light up when you look at me. Love is singing  _ Hey Jude _ to me and making me tomato rice soup the first time I got sick and thought I was dying. 

  


“I vow to always come when you call for my feathery ass. I vow to love, honor, and protect you and our family. I vow to be your loving husband, your faithful partner, and your best friend in this life and whatever comes after. Nothing makes me happier than knowing I will go to sleep tonight as Mr. Castiel Winchester.”

  


There were several sniffles from their wedding guests, Mary was seconds from sobbing. Jody had an arm around her, gently hugging her. Claire was fighting the smile twinging at the corners of her mouth. She’d never admit she actually loved the dorks and secretly referred to them as them as her ‘dads’. 

  


“You guys are so gross, you know that, right?” Gabe teased, though his eyes glistened a bit as well. “Cough ‘em up Sammich.” He held his hand out for the rings. He gave the black band with a sapphire set in it to Cas. He slipped it on Dean’s trembling hand. Dean took the black band with the emerald set and slid it up Cas’ slender finger. He kissed the back of his hand.

  


“I hate that you won’t walk away with a piece of paper after this, but between me and ‘Scowley’ over there everybody up, down, and in between will know the gospel of Destiel. So by the authority of Dad I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester. Now kiss and be married.” Gabe clapped his hands on their shoulders.

  


Dean grabbed Cas’ face with both hands kissed him as hard and passionately as he normally saved for behind closed doors. Within seconds of breaking apart they were hugged and kissed on the cheeks and foreheads by their loved ones. Phones came out and pictures were snapped as Gabriel lit the bonfire on the beach.

  


The sun had fully set and everyone had a fruity drink in their hand, even the wayward daughters because, well, it was a wedding. And Jody said she let the girls have a beer or two every now and then after a successful hunt. Looking around the dancing flames in the pit, there were more smiling faces in one place that any of them had seen in a long time.

  


Sometime close to midnight the party dispersed. Gabe said he would take care of clean up because it literally was a snap for him. Cas took Dean’s hand and led him back to their private bungalow. He snapped the candles lit and Dean saw the soft restraints already secured to the bed, white satin panties laid out for him. He turned around and Cas was stripped down to leather boyshorts.

  


“I may be your husband now, but tonight I think you should call me ‘Daddy’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Destiel is my OTP.


End file.
